Solo un Beso
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: En un dia tan especial de San velentin una joven tiene solo un deseo sera posible que el chico que ella desea que se lo cumple acepte.


                                                               ******SOLO UN BESO******

_Un beso es lo que deseo solo de ti._

_Un beso yo anhelo no puedo resistir._

_¿qué te cuesta dime, solo dime?_

_100, 200, hasta mil pagaría por ti, pero como solo es un beso una suplica saldrá de mi._

Hermione caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca con era su costumbre en todos los años que llevaba estudiando, entro y fue directamente a la mesa que ocupaba siempre que iba ahí, no era gran problema apoderarse de la mesa ya querrán muy pocos los estudiantes que iban un sábado a la biblioteca y mas en ese fecha en especial. Se concentro en su lectura en verdad hubiera preferido estudiar en su sala común pero había demasiado ruido.

_Rostro en las sombras en mi mente aparece, se quien eres._

_Pero... me da miedo, me doy miedo, tengo miedo al saber quien es._

_No quiero admitirlo no lo haré se que eres tu el corazón me lo dice pero lo callo ¡Lo callo!_

_Gotas caen sobre mi cara, son lagrimas, lagrimas de impotencia al no poder borrar este sentimiento._

Todo transcurría normal, el día de san Valentín se celebraría como todos los años con un baile, Hermione suspiro no era que se sintiera mal por no ir había tenido varias proposiciones para asombro de ella misma pero en su interior solo deseaba que una persona le pidiese acompañarlo, negó con la cabeza ante tal idea definitivamente eso no era posible, definitivamente mes de febrero la estaba afectando demasiado y no solo ese mes septiembre, octubre, diciembre, enero....... todos esos meses su cabeza la había estado jugando una mala pasada, camino en dirección a los estantes ojo el primer libro que cogió sin mucho interés, sin darle importancia lo dejo y se interno mas en la biblioteca.

-¿quién es?- una voz asusto a Hermione que casi pega un grito si el dueño de la voz no se hubiese dejado ver.

-Ma..lfoy..- dijo sorprendida.

-Granger...- contesto con el mismo tono de sorpresa pero rápidamente cambio sus facciones a las que comúnmente tenia.- ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz fría.

-Lo mismo pregunto.

-Pues no respondo.

-Pues yo tampoco.

-Bien.

-Bien- Hermione lo ignoro y siguió revisando la estantería en busca de un buen libro, una de sus o no había nada interesante o definitivamente no tenia ganas de encontrar algo así que se marcho dejando a Malfoy en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado, era curioso los giros que podía dar el destino de odiar a amar, en verdad muy curioso, Hermione llego hasta su sala común le costo trabajo llegar hasta la habitación de sus amigos con tanta gente por ahí, abrió la puerta sin tocar como últimamente se había vuelto su costumbre, Seamus que venia saliendo del baño con la toalla en la cintura al verla prácticamente salto de nuevo al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe, Dean se callo de golpe al perder el equilibrio cuando se ponía los pantalones Nerville solo se le quedo viendo sonrojado, ron se disgusto por su repentina aparición, Harry solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Interrumpo- dijo en tono inocente.

-¡Hermione que haces aquí!- grito Seamus.

-¡Vamos no vi nada que no haya visto antes!- Hermione no pudo ver pero estaba segura que el chico debía estar rojo de vergüenza.

-Hermione puedes salir- pregunto Dean, Hermione solo logro ver su cara ya que la cama obstruía la vista estando el chico aun lado de esta tratando de ocultarse.

-Vamos no hay de que avergonzarse.

-¡Hermione!- casi le grito ron, al encontrarse aun abrochándose la camisa.

-Esta bien solo era una broma, los veo luego chicos.

-Hermione siempre no vas a ir al baile.

-No Harry- de la cara de ron desapareció el enojo mostrando preocupación.

-Pero...

-No ron, no tengo ganas de ir, si ya se que es nuestro ultimo año pero en verdad no me siento con ánimos de asistir- se adelanto al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo- y no ---Nerville estoy bien gracias por su preocupación pero no me pasa nada en verdad que les vaya bien chicos cuídense- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta al salir suspiro con resignación pero con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que sus amigos la apreciaban mucho.

_Resignación es lo que llega al ver que nafa puedo hacer para borrarte de mi mente, pero la triste sobrepasa el sentimiento de resignación ¿qué hago? Esa pregunta ronda por mi mente sin encontrar respuesta, que satisfaga mi razón._

Ahora espero que esto pase pronto que todo termine rápido mi desesperación avanza con rapidez, pero no me sirve de nada tratar de encontrar una salida a lo que ya no lo tiene. 

Hermione se quedo sola en la habitación, bajo a su sala común pero solo había unos cuantos chicos de primero y uno que otro de segundo pero definitivamente ninguno de su curso, salió por el retrato de la dama gorda, con deseos de encontrar tranquilidad, fue recorriendo pasillos sin ningún propósito fijo, se detuve y vio por la ventana la luna, tan fijamente que sintió perderse.

-¿otra vez tu?- pregunto la voz asiento que ella sacara su varita por si la querían atacar.

-A eres tu- dijo sin muchos ánimos guardando su varita y volviendo su vista a la ventana.

-¿a quien esperabas? ¿por lo visto te decepcionaste?

-No te parece maravilloso- Malfoy se desconcertó ante aquello.

-¿qué?

-La luna, no es bella me pregunto que se sentirá ser una de las estrellas que la acompaña.

-Granger... creo que algo anda mal contigo no me digas que ya..- su tono comenzó con calma hasta agarrar cierto tono de burla cuando fue callado por la chica.

-Bésame- dijo de repente esta vez no pudo ocultar su desconcierto.

-¿qué?

-Bésame- volvió a repetir esta vez encarándolo, sus ojos se cruzar un destello se cruzo en sus miradas.

_Bésame, es lo que te pido olvida el orgullo y la dignidad solo esta noche solo esta vez._

_¿qué pierdes? Nada, nadie te ve, concede un deseo solo este por favor aunque sea falso aunque no lo desees de verdad aunque sea fingido solo quiero tus labios tocar._

El desconcierto que presentaba el muchacho era mas que evidente, Hermione pudo notar esto y desvió su mirada dispuesta a marcharse, cuando sitio que la tomaban de los hombros y momentos después los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos primero con un leve roce luego se unieron mas hasta dar paso a la lengua del chico a su boca haciéndolo mas intenso, poco a poco quito sus manos de su hombros para rodear su cintura lo que empezó con un pequeño roce de labios se convirtió en una apasionado beso las manos de Hermione no se quedaron atrás con paso lento y torpe rodeo su cuello  y empezó a acariciar el cabello del rubio, se separaron al ver que la respiración les faltaba aun mas aturdidos que cuando empezaron.

-Granger...no le vayas...

-Lo se- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Ni tu.

-No estoy loco.

-Ni yo tampoco- ahora el que sonrió  fue el.

-Bueno, y esto que significa exactamente.

-Nada, solo un beso, tan solo un beso- dijo la chica mientras su mirada se volvía a perder.

-Un beso- repitió el en forma monótona.

Concedido el deseo ya esta el siguiente paso cual será, el olvido talvez o el amor.... no eso no puede ser, lo se yo lo sabes tu todo el mundo lo sabe en realidad. Lo hecho, hecho esta marcha atrás no habrá, solo espero recordar que tus fríos labios me llegaron a besar, sin odio ni repulsión solo un beso, solo un beso eso es lo que fue.

La mañana siguiente los pocos alumnos que se habían logrado despertar estaba desayunando, solo Dean de su mismo curso y casa se encontraba ahí y algunos otros.

-Hola Dean- saludo Hermione mas contenta.

-Hola Hermione.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien.

Y Ron y Harry.

-Siguen roncando.

-Y tu porque te despertaste tan temprano.

-Los has escuchado roncar.

-Pues si- dijo recordando las varias ocasiones que se había quedado a dormir en la madriguera.

Entonces entenderás que definitivamente no se puede dormir y menos cuando no solo ellos dos roncan sino que Seamus habla entre sueños y Nerville grita en ellos- Hermione rió al imaginarse aquello no podía culpar al mucho de quejarse ella misma lo había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones.

El correo matutino llego como siempre y le entrego a Hermione su copia del periódico el profeta, deposito el dinero en el bolso que llevaba la lechuza y se dispuso a leerlo, cuando otra lechuza se paro enfrente de ella y extendió la pata sin comprender Hermione retiro el pequeño rollo que tenia envuelto, la lechuza partió antes que tuviera tiempo a recompensarla, sus ojos se ensancharon al leer la nota.

_Solo un beso, 3:00 PM, el lago_. Era todo lo que decía la nota pero fue suficiente para que dirigiera su vista a la mesa donde se encontraba el que la miraba con intensidad ella solo asintió con la cabeza y el volvió la vista a su desayunando.

-¿Qué te enviaron?

-Nada- dijo rápidamente.

Un beso, con significado o sin el no lo se pero  no me importa, lo deseo en verdad deseo poder sentir esos labios otra vez, no se si en algo cambiara nuestra vida pero no me importa en realidad.

-Llegaste- dijo.

-Y tu viniste.

-¿Qué quisiste decir en la nota?

-Tu lo sabes.

-Si lo se.

-Y porque preguntas.

-No lo se.

Sus mirada no se perdieron en ningún momento y como la primera vez sus labios se unieron con un pequeño roce.

_No se si el destino cambiara o que traerá el futuro en realidad pero lo único que se en estos momentos es que tus labios saben a miel que no puedo dejar de provocar, son como una droga que me quiere envenenar pero no para llevarme al camino del mal lo se, lo siento, lo puedo asegurar, solo esperar queda, nuestro destino esta marcado y no lo podemos cambiar, pero estoy segura que mi destino esta a tu lado y el tuyo al mío, ¿cómo lo se? Solo lo se es un presentimiento que hay en mi, y estoy segura que se encuentra en ti me lo dicen tus ojos me lo dicen tus labios aunque de ellos no salga ni una palabra, puedo esperar si lo he hecho por tanto tempo porque no un poco mas si todo empezó con un beso y pudo llegar a mucho mas, recuerda solo un beso....._

**                                                                                                                                    *********FIN***************

FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA HISTORIA.


End file.
